When It Rains and I'm With You
by f U n N i E b O n E s 2K
Summary: 1xR. Heero comes back to Relena only to leave her again.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing. Well my birthday is coming up at the end of the year and hint hint if you'd like to give it to me ...I would gladly appriciate it! Haha I never will own Gundam Wing! So please don't sue me, if you do you'll only get an annoying brother and a crappy computer!!!  
  
  
AN: Ok I never thought I would be writing a story ever, but hey it's a Saturday and I'm all stuck at home! Anyway, this is my first fanfic and I do expect bad reviews since it sucks really bad! But I beg you to please be gentle!  
  
When It Rains and I'm With You  
  
"Heero..." Relena cried out in the dark sky. She gave a faint smile knowing that it   
will soon rain. When it rains she knew he would always show up to be with her. This was the day he promised he would come home to her. "Come home...to me." What a wonderful thought she believed it so herself.  
The sky became darker as she heard thunder. This night she would finally have some sleep. She would sleep in the arms of the man she had always loved. And that night, she would have the sweet dreams she once longed to dream. She spent the past, lonely nights sleepless. She often found herself sitting in a dark corner on her bed waiting for him, wishing that he would be there to hold her.   
"But maybe tonight I would end up sleepless because of what we will be doing." She grinned as that thought came to her mind.  
  
Watch the rain slowly yet gracefully pouring down from the heavens  
On the plants and the flowers  
  
She looked at the dark, gray sky as she reminisced on how she met him. It was one fateful afternoon at a beach. That fateful meeting had changed her life forever. She would never fall in love with anyone else ever again.   
  
Watch the sky become darkness itself   
Every time it rains and I'm with you the feeling is so great  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I'm coming home to you." He thought as he came up to the doors of her house.   
Correction: their house. It gave him that warm feeling knowing that she would be there, waiting for his return.   
That woman changed his life forever. She softened his cold killing machine character and made him realize that he had the ability to be loved and to love so himself. He remembered the vows her had said to her on that sacred day.  
  
"Relena I owe what I am now to you. I promise you love you with all my heart, and all my soul, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do us part."   
  
  
Those thoughts stopped him from realizing that they sky grew darker and the clouds became thicker. The hard rain began to drop on his head. He didn't care. He would be with his cherished one soon and nothing else mattered but the feeling of having to see her beautiful face and hold her again.   
  
And with the rain I can see your beauty grow  
If you can only be with me  
And stay  
Until the rain and the wind stop playing a harmony  
  
  
Relena could see Heero's figure in her window. She could not wait any longer. She ran to the door, opened it hurriedly and ran out to meet him.  
  
"Heero! You're home! You're home! I can't believe it!"   
She yelled out to him as she dashed to his side. "I've missed you so much!" She embraced him tight and refused to ever let him go.  
She could feel the rain pouring down on her but yet she didn't care.   
  
Heero smiled as he saw her cheerful face. He put his arms around her and kissed her without even saying a word. The kiss could have lasted forever if only they hadn't run out of breath.   
  
Come on rain keep on pouring  
As you keep pouring my heart keeps smiling  
As you keep going my love overflows  
And my heart dances because of this happiness  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena woke up that morning to see a sleeping Heero Yuy beside her. She traced the beautiful features of her face with her small finger thinking of how lucky she is to be being blessed with the ability to love, be loved and of course, to have him.   
"Oh Heero I know I'll only see you to say goodbye to you again." She said to his peaceful, slumbering face.  
"If only peace isn't so hard to maintain and life is only meant to live to be spent in bliss." She sighed as she said this to his face.   
  
Watch the rain slowly stopping  
And you too are saying goodbye  
Could you give me a little time?  
Time to embrace you and be with you  
Just say you'll always be mine  
  
She went out of her bed thinking of what a dream that past night had brought. She smiled to herself as she took a robe and put around herself. As she opened the balcony door, she had seen the rain had gone. A rainbow had spread across the sky. Funny it seemed but the colors of the rainbow reflected the same colors of her heart. "Oh rain you turned my world from a gray and grim one to a vivid scenery of colors, only to take it away. Soon Heero will leave me again to embark on another mission."  
  
  
Oh rain when you flow  
Don't ever stop flowing  
And if you ever bring a storm  
That would be the prayer that you have fulfilled for my heart  
Whenever it rains my heart overflows with joy  
And my love suddenly grows  
Whenever it rains and I'm with you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
AN: I beg you to tell me what you think of my sucky little first fanfic! Feedback please!  



End file.
